


Loving the Law Enforcer

by KaputheWolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaputheWolf/pseuds/KaputheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you follow the neophyte legislator...And it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Law Enforcer

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another story I'm writing!
> 
> If a lot of people like this I'll continue it!! :0)
> 
> So let's see what happens LOLZ
> 
> Also your a human in this, just imagine there are some humans on Alternia.
> 
> To be continued...

You rushed into the law center, that's when you first laid eyes on her.

The beautiful troll in the legislator outfit, that was red and teal; she had short hair to her shoulders, with sharp cone-like horns, she had on red pointy shades with a white cane in hand which had a dragon head with red eyes sculpted on the top.

You stopped, forgetting why you came here in the first place, then a blue-blooded guard came up to you, "Do you need to speak with, Neophyte Redglare?" he asked looking at you with a tad of suspicion.

"Uh...I came to the wrong building, sir, sorry." you said scratching your head a bit startled and walked out of the law center with a confused expression, then you sat on a bench a few feet from the building, staring at your clean black boots.

Then you heard tapping, looking toward the door of the law building, seeing the troll named Redglare coming out tapping her cane, every few steps. _'So she's blind?'_ you thought still staring at her walking to a gigantic dragon with red eyes staring blindly at her, _'That must be her lusus.'_ you gulped feeling a bit intimidated when you thought of being close to it.

You thought of following Redglare and her lusus, thinking you'll find some adventure in the act. So when she got on her lusus, steering it on the other side of the paved dirt road where there were no people, you got up following slowly behind her on the mentioned road, acting as if you were going somewhere like the other trolls.

**_*_ **

**_  
_**You've been following her for a few moments now, seeing that she didn't notice you where following her, but you forgot she couldn't _see_ and you would sigh in relieve quietly. You were also thinking that she hadn't filled any quadrants because she seems like she works to much, that gave you a bit of hope because it seemed you have a bit of a _flush_ crush on her, since you first saw her.

You noticed you followed her into a forest, that had dead leaves and dead twigs, then you heard a _snap_ looking down and seeing your foot on one of those dead twigs, then you ran behind a tree quietly, so you wouldn't break your cover.

She turned her lusus around quickly, you noticed her and her lusus's noses twitching. Her lusus ran to the tree you where behind and she jumped off of it, taking her cane out of the sheath it was in, that was the bottom half. Then she kicked you in the stomach, making you fly toward another tree hitting your back roughly with a pained _grunt_ coming out of your mouth, sliding down the tree onto the forest floor.

Then she walked toward you, following the noise of your grunt with her sharp ears, then she pressed the tip of her sword, pressing it against your throat "Why are you _stalking_ me?" she growled, pressing the sword more harder.


End file.
